


Cottage life

by femaledoctorstrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cottage core, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of cussing, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, POV First Person, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, any pronouns, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femaledoctorstrange/pseuds/femaledoctorstrange
Summary: Your life was pretty peaceful, living in a cottage was the best idea you’ve had yet- until one day, you stumbled across a mysterious man in pain, and missing an arm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, i simply adore the cottage core aesthetic and i was also inspired by this one fic but it had kylo ren in it! I forgot who the author was my apologies,, this first chapter is pretty short so, enjoy!

[readers pov]

The train roared in the background, I sighed as I rested the rickety basket in the crook of my elbow, ready to start collecting mushrooms for the day. It was bright outside, the sun rays shot through the glass windows, my orange tabby cat immediately went over to rub his face on the carpet where the sun rays rested. I looked at him and chuckled, squatting down and petting him on the head gently. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit, okay Copper?” I said, standing back up, making my way to the door through the living room. Taking my keys, after stepping out of the humble cottage, I locked the door behind me. The porch steps creaked as I made my way down, the old wood bending to support my weight. A comforting familiar sound.

Walking through the grass, passing by small bushes, the wind blew through my hair, as I picked up a couple of small, tan colored mushrooms, and spotted a few herbs, and pulled them from the ground as well.

Time passed, the sun slowly started to descend, the basket was almost filled with mushrooms, plants, and flowers. My brown boots crunched the grass underneath as I walked, then...a loud groan snapping me out of my focus. Looking down seeing a man, my eyes widened. A male figure with long, dark brown hair with a dark beard. His eyes were closed, and then I examined him, seeing that he had a lot of blood, bruises and scars everywhere, as well as missing an arm? Wait….His arm is missing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the man still unconscious, but you call the doctor to help patch him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i am so sorry for taking so long! Ive just been really nervous and trying to make sure i get things done correctly, anyways, i hope u enjoy!

[readers pov]

“O-oh my god- s-sir, can you walk?” I felt panic, stress, and anxiety already flowing through my body. A loud groan responded back to my question, I set down my basket. “I-I’m gonna take that as a yes.” 

I said crouching, gently putting my arm around his shoulders to help him sit up.

“My home isn't far from here, you can lean on me,” Reassuring him as he slowly got back up on his feet. “It's okay, I got you- everything is going to be okay.” Feeling his weight as I put his arm around my shoulders, then I looked at the basket, I’ll come back for it later, this man is more important right now.

After this horrible attempt of trying to help this man walk to my cottage, while going up the steps, I could see the sun starting to set. Digging my keys out of my pocket, shoving them into the lock, and slamming the door open. I heard my cat meow loudly in the background. 

“Sorry copper, I have a man in pain in my arms!” I panted heavily whilst sliding him over to my small futon bed, and trying to set him gently onto it. 

Quickly rushing over to get the medical supplies, and jogging back to the man, cleaning up the wounds, and bandaging him up, praying no more blood seeps through. My hands were shaking, Not really sure what to do with a man that has a missing arm, I inhaled deeply, and exhaled, and looked over at the figure, he seems to have passed out. 

“Maybe I should call the doctor…” I thought aloud, and then I looked at the small clock that sat on my dresser, sighing again and remembered that I'd left my basket where I found the man. “Keep an eye on him Copper. I’ll be right back.” 

I told my cat, giving him a small pat on the head as I made my way out of my cottage to go get the basket.

Coming back from getting the basket, I walked back into the cottage, making my way into the kitchen to set down the basket on the counter.

Checking the time again, and feeling pressure on my side, I looked down seeing my cat begging for food, and I chuckled. “Okay, Okay calm down. I know what time it is.” 

I reached into the cabinets for the cat food, stashed where Copper couldn't get it- said critter meowing the whole time.

After pouring Coppers dinner, I left the kitchen to find my phone on its usual place by the couch. Typing the doctor's number into the phone, I held it against my ear, exchanging greetings and introducing myself, 

“Is everything okay??” Says the doctor. “I’m fine, it's just, I found a man in pain earlier today, and his arm is missing, missing! I did my best to patch him up but I’d feel better if you came to check up on him- he’s passed out on my bed right now, probably due to blood loss…” I explained while taking a look at the said man. 

“Alright- it's going to be okay- I’ll grab my emergency supplies and I’ll be on my way.” I nodded, even though knowing the doctor wouldn’t even see it. “Yes, thank you, I'm so sorry for bothering you once again, yeah, see you in a bit- goodbye.” I said, then hung up and sat the phone back at its rightful place.

After some time passed, the doorbell rang, and I opened the door, greeting the doctor. “Hey, I'm so sorry I know it’s late-“ I couldn't help but feel bad, the doctor got off work not too long ago, but I had to. “No, No it's alright, it's my job to make sure everything is fine,” 

He said while giving my shoulder a small pat. “He’s laying on my bed, He is passed out at the moment, I did my best- he was carrying a few weapons- so they’re on the counter in the kitchen…” I explained, as the doctor went in and sat the supplies down.

“And you just found him? Did he hurt you at all?” The doctor asked while looking over him and I immediately shook my head. “No sir, he was barely conscious- he couldn't form a word..I went to go out to collect stuff and I found him nearby the railroad tracks.” The doctor nodded as he listened, taking off the torn top of the man, slowly, and gently, then started treating his wounds as best he could.

“Okay...I think I can do all that I can at the moment...if he wakes up, he will freak out, I’m not sure how dangerous he is, so be prepared if he tries to attack you when he wakes up, I mean he did have weapons on him, so I suggest you be careful, and keep an eye on him, his wounds should take some time to heal, so make sure he doesn't strain himself- just...look after him, okay? And help him out, he might know some people to help him.” The doctor says, while closing his briefcase. “Oh he also has some stitches too, so he needs to be careful with that as well.”

“Thank you so much doctor, I really appreciate this, and here, how much would that be?” I asked while taking out my wallet to pay, and as we discussed the payments, he waved goodbye, and left my cottage. I sigh as I look at the man who passed out on the futon, and my cat walked by me and meowed. “I know copper, it's gonna be alright, I’m gonna make some dinner, maybe some soup, or something..” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes finally wakes up, this chapter is in Bucky’s pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! This is my first time writing for bucky, so i hope i did him justice! Im so nervous aha, well I hope you guys enjoy!

[ bucky's POV ]

  
  


How long has it been? How long...since I’ve been out….I slowly...open my eyes. They squint as the bright light hits my face. I felt pain shot through my body as I sat up slowly, and I groaned. “Ugh...fuck….where….where am I?....” My eyes finally opened after blinking rapidly. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I see a couple of couches….a small table with two chairs...and a doorway to somewhere. Am I in someone's home? 

Then I heard clinking noises, and water turned off. I sat up quickly, patting myself down with my one arm. I sigh, goddamnit, those aliens really know how to rip a fucking metal arm off of someone.

Where are my weapons? And where is my shirt?- I hear footsteps, and a soft, gentle voice reaches my ears. “Oh, you’re finally awake-“ I get up out of the bed quickly and turn my head at the figure standing in the doorway. They set their plates on the counter and held up their hands, as if they were trying to defend themselves.

I could feel anxiety and panic form in my stomach. I’m not sure if I should trust this stranger or not. “Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?”

The person quickly tells me their name, and what they do, “I was out collecting stuff and then I found you injured nearby the train tracks, y-your arm was missing and I did what I could to help you! The doctor says you shouldn’t move so much because he gave you stitches and-“ 

I listened to them carefully explain everything. I nod and looked over to see my weapons on the small table behind them. “I did my best to take care of you, you were out for about three days! I’m really sorry about your uh...missing arm though, it was gone when I found you.”

I sighed and nodded. “Nothing I’ve dealt with before…I um...thanks for helping me...I guess-ugh-“ I clutch my stomach as I sit on the bed slowly. “Please- be careful, I don't want your stitches to reopen, oh and uh...would you mind telling me who you are, then?” They asked me, looking at me with such gentle, and caring eyes. “Um..just call me Barnes for now.” I told them.

“Are you hungry? I made sandwiches for lunch…” They asked and I looked up at the figure again. “Uh...No...I’ll be fine.” They nodded and went back into the, I assume, kitchen area. So according to them, I'm in a cottage, no wonder this place looks kind of small, and not so, modern, I guess.

“How long have you uh….lived here?” I asked, and they peaked their head out of the kitchen. “Oh a couple years actually, it’s been super nice,

I have my own business, my own garden, it’s very peaceful.” Then I heard a meow near me, I looked down to see an orange cat and I flinched, then rolled my eyes. “Is this your cat?”

“Oh yeah, that's copper, he’s been really curious about you.” Then the cat meowed again and made his way over to the kitchen.

“Is there…a town nearby or am I out in the middle of nowhere?” The person came out with a plate and a drink, and sat down on the couch, and set their items on the coffee table.

“There is one a few miles away, yeah, I take my bike there, it's a small town with everything that's 

needed, not a big city or anything.” They explained, taking a bite out of their sandwich, and swallowing. 

“Do you know people?” They asked me. I looked at them, thinking about my response, debating on what to tell them. “I mean, yeah, I do. I should probably uh, contact them. I guess- do you have a phone?” They nodded, giving me their home phone. I took it and walked into the kitchen, dialing Steve's number. The phone kept on ringing, and ringing, and then no answer, I sigh, of course he doesn't pick up random phone numbers.

“Any luck?” I heard them shout from the living room and I looked at them through the doorway.

“No, st- rogers never picks up random numbers, I forgot.” I went back over to the living room area to sit on the bed. Sighing, still feeling sore from all my wounds. They stood up and went to put their dishes away. 

“Hey uh, I have some extra clothes my ex left, they might fit you, hold on.” I watched them go over to their dresser, and I blinked. 

“You keep your ex’s clothes?” I asked and they looked up at me with widened eyes. Not expecting me to ask.

“Oh- uhm. I just kept forgetting about them. He wasn't such a bad person.” Then they handed me the clothes, I took them hesitantly. 

“The bathroom is over there, let me know if you need anything.” They told me and went over to the table, where their laptop is. I went over to where the bathroom is to go change, carefully.

After changing, and walking out of the bathroom, I noticed on the table there were some candles, and I saw them wrapping up one. 

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want until your friends notice how long you’ve been gone and come back looking for you, or something. I don't mind, you can take my bed. I’ve been sleeping on the couch.” 

“I can sleep on the couch if you want?” I looked at them, feeling kind of bad that I took their bed.

They waved their hands and shook their head. “No no, it's alright, I don't mind, anything to make you comfortable is the most important thing to me right now.”

I look at them with wide eyes, they want me to be comfortable? They want to look after me? That's so strange, we don't even know each other at all.

“Why are you helping me? I’m just a random guy, I could’ve been evil, yet you helped me? We don’t even know each other, I don’t understand??” I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

They looked up at me with serious eyes, and their lips made a thin line.

“I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself If I didn’t do anything.”


End file.
